Biometric systems utilize the physiology and/or behavioral aspects of their users (e.g., human beings) to uniquely identify them. However, many biometric systems require the user to actively present their physiology (e.g., swipe a finger for fingerprint authentication) or their behavior to the system (e.g., sign their name). Furthermore, many biometric systems are unable to continually collect biometric data without intervention by the user (e.g., continual finger swipes). Fortunately, bioimpedance-based biometric systems can reduce the amount of user intervention needed to collect biometric data from a user. Such systems typically utilize a series of electrodes to measure the impedance of the user's body to various frequencies, which together form a unique signature of that user's physiology. However, such bioimpedance-based biometric systems typically lose their ability to accurately collect the biometric data if the orientation of the electrodes changes with respect to the user. Accordingly, while typical bioimpedance-based biometric systems may reduce the amount of intervention from the user to collect biometric data, they can introduce additional inaccuracies that may lead to incorrect identification of the user and cause user authentication errors.